1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural innovation of a cord retriever, a structural design for multiple-step control of pulling a length of a cord, applicable to winding and retrieving control of cords in various electronic products, and computer and communication appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of modern-day technology, the structures of computer, electric appliances, and communication equipment have been seeking improvement to satisfy market demand. Among them, the retrieval of cords in various appliances has always causes trouble to most users. To address that shortcoming, manufacturers have designed various types of cord retrieving devices for the purpose of retrieving cords and controlling the length of use of cords.
With the abovementioned cord retrievers, two ends of the cord are pulled out directly by hand for ready use. But the length so pulled is only in one step. In other words, the entire length of the cord shall be pulled out completely before the pulled length is fixed for use. To retrieve the cord, the user has to pull on two ends of the cord before releasing it, and then the cord will be automatically retrieved. However, its retrieving force would be too powerful, and the end of the cord would swing violently because of too fast cord retrieving speed, which may cause injury to the user's hand.
There is another type of cord retriever designed in multiple steps of pulled cord length. Though that design enables multiple steps of cord length to be stopped, but it is unable to stop the cord at a length required by the user, nor will it make fine adjustment of the length. Furthermore, the pulling operation in cord retrieving process is more sophisticated and unsure, so it requires multiple pulling operations to completely retrieve the cord.
To seek possible solution to the above shortcoming, the present inventor has been dedicated to repeated experiments and research and has finally come up with the present invention with its sophisticated structural design to enhance better convenience and applicability of cord retriever.
For better understanding of the structure, performance, objectives, approach and spirit of the present invention, please refer to the following drawings and detailed description of preferred embodiment.